characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkmon
Hawkmon and his partner, Yolei Inoue (Miyako in the Japanese version) are the deuteragonists of Digimon Adventure 02, alongside Armadillomon. Background Hawkmon is an ancient Digimon that was sealed by Aluzongmon in order to allow future generations to fight off an incoming crisis. The seal was broken when Yolei Inoue found the Digi-Egg of Love, during the Digimon Emperor's invasion of the Digital World. Hawkmon served as Yolei's companion during the multiple battles against the forces of evil that tainted the Digital World. Powers & Abilities *'Flight:' Hakmon is capable of low altitude flight. *'Feather Strike:' Hawkmon throws his feather ornament like a boomerang. *'Beak Pecker:' Hawkmon pecks at the enemy. Equipment *'D-3 and D-Terminal:' A new model of the Digivice that comes with a terminal. This Digivice allows Hawkmon to Digivolve into different forms, and thanks to the D-Terminals, he can make use of the the Digi-Eggs to use Armor Digivolution. The D-Terminal can also be used to send messages to other users. *'Digi-Egg of Love:' This Digi-Egg allows Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve into Halsemon. *'Digi-Egg of Sincerity:' This Digi-Egg allows Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve into Shurimon. Alternate Forms Halsemon Hawkmon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Love. It gives him partial armor, and allows him to fly at much faster speeds, while increasing his offensive potential. *'Mach Impulse:' Halsemon fires blades of wind at incredible speeds. *'Tempest Wing:' Halsemon spins at high speeds to create a damaging tornado. *'Eagle Eye:' Halsemon fires two blasts of energy that can paralyze the opponent. *'Udjat Gaze:' Halsemon fires beams from his eyes. This beams have hypnotic effects. Shurimon Hawkmon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. It turns him into a ninja with flexible limbs that he can use to perform incredible jumps. *'Kusanagi:' Shurimon throws a huge shuriken like a boomerang. *'Double Stars:' Shurimon fires two shuriken at the same time. *'Nouten Sakaotoshi:' Shurimon grabs the opponent and plunges into the ground with them, head first. *'Ninja Wind:' Shurimon summons a small leaf tornado, which he uses to disappear instantly. Aquilamon Hawkmon's natural Digivolution. It gives him a huge wingspan, and increases his power and speed. *'Grand Horn:' Aquilamon charges at the opponent at high speeds. *'Blast Ring:' Aquilamon fires ring-shaped lasers. Feats Strength *(Halsemon) Cut through a Control Spire. *(Halsemon) Was able to damage MetalGreymon, who tanked attacks from Flamedramon. *(Shurimon) Kusanagi cut through a steel katana. *(Shurimon) Cut through dozens of trees with a single throw of Kusanagi. *(Shurimon) Can slice through a Control Spire. *(Aquilamon) Finished off Golemon, who tanked attacks from all of the other Digidestined's Digimon. *(Aquilamon) Lifted Minotaurmon. Speed *Reacted to a surprise shuriken attack. *(Halsemon) Was able to dodge attacks from Snimon. *(Halsemon) Kept up in speed with the Roachmon Brothers, who can quickly fly across a huge forest. *(Halsemon) Can spin fast enough to create a large tornado. *(Shurimon) Deflected shuriken attacks from Igamon. *(Shurimon) Deflected a dozen of shuriken from all of Igamon's clones at the same time. *(Shurimon) Moves faster than the eye can track. *(Aquilamon) Stated to be able to fly at speeds faster than sound. *(Aquilamon) Dodged attacks from Blossomon. Durability *Survived attacks from a Dokugumon. *(Halsemon) Survived attacks from SkullGreymon. *(Halsemon) Took hits from an Ultimate level Digimon. *(Halsemon) Survived attacks from Kimeramon. *(Shurimon) Took hits from Golemon, who can destroy a dam. *(Aquilamon) Survived attacks from Okuwamon, who can slice through diamonds. *(Aquilamon) Took attacks from LadyDevimon. Skill *(Shurimon) Singlehandedly defeated an Ultimate level Digimon. *Achieved DNA Digivolution with Gatomon. Weaknesses *If any of his evolutions take a lot of damage, he will turn back into Hawkmon. Category:Characters Category:Digital Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Ninja Category:Shuriken Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Wind Manipulators